Réécrire le passé
by Axell Leser
Summary: Titre provisoire parce que totalement nul, mais j'avais pas trop d'inspi, alors... Première partie d'une histoire en deux parties dont voilà le résumé : Harry, en sixième année, après s'être fais casser le nez par Malfoy rentre dans la grande salle pour manger quand il voit une nouvelle élève à 'histoire passée ne tenant pas la route et deux assistants qu'il jurait avoir déjà vu...


Réecrire le passé

_(titre provisoire)_

* * *

Première Partie

-Voici les professeurs Noël Clark et Matt Smith (1). Ils assisteront les professeurs Slughorn et Snape dans leurs cours.

Il y eut quelques applaudissements polis et tous les élèves se mirent à manger. Les discutions fusèrent rapidement et Harry se pencha vers Ron et Hermione.

-Pss, les nouveaux profs, ils ne vous rappelle rien ?

Ils les observèrent.

Ils avaient l'air aussi différents l'un de l'autre. L'un était blond alors que l'autre était brun. Le premier avait l'air froid tandis que le deuxième semblait particulièrement amical. Clark avait les cheveux coupé court et coiffés convenablement, alors que les cheveux bruns dépassaient presque les épaules de Smith et ne semblaient jamais avoir étaient coiffés.

-Je ne sais pas, dit Ron en mâchonnant ses carottes.

-Je suis d'accord, on a l'impression qu'ils ont un air familier...

-Excusez moi, je peux avoir les pommes de terre ?

Tous les trois regardèrent la nouvelle élève, qui était arrivé en même temps que les nouveaux professeurs.

-Bien sur, dit Hermione en lui passant le plat. Tu t'appelles comment déjà ?

-Rose. Rose Tyler.(2)

-C'est drôle, commenta Hermione.

-De quoi ? Demanda Rose.

-Tu as beaucoup de sorcier dans ta famille ? Demanda elle, à la surprise des deux garçons.

-Depuis quand ce genre de chose t'intéresses ? Questionna Ron.

Rose sourit.

-Du côté paternel, ils sont tous sorciers depuis des générations. Du côté maternelle, ma mère est la seule sorcière de sa famille.

-C'est une bonne chose que les sorciers se mélangent, commenta Seamus, qui s'était assis non loin d'eux. Sinon, ça aurait fait de ces tarés...

Ron recracha la nourriture qu'il avait avalé.

-C'est moi que tu traites de taré ?

-Mais non, je pense plutôt aux tarés qui pensent que les sangs-pur sont les seuls sorciers valables.

-Ouais, marmona le rouquin. Genre Blondi et sa famille.

-Qui est Blondi ? Demanda Rose.

-Derrière toi, dit Harry. Malfoy et sa clique.

Rose se retourna et lâcha un commentaire qui surprit tous le monde.

-Il a l'air malade.

-Quoi ? Dit Ron, outré. Malade ?

-Il vient de me péter le nez, dit Harry comme s'il parlait de la météo.

-Ça viens de la le sang ? Demanda Seamus.

-Ouais...

-Je trouve qu'il a pas l'air bien, soutint Rose.

-Laisse le, dit Hermione. Il en vaut pas la peine.

-Au faite tu viens d'où ? Demanda Neville.

-France, lâcha Rose, évasive.

Hermione fonça les sourcils.

-Tu t'appelle Tyler et tu viens de France ?

-Oui, ma tante y vit. Alors j'ai étudié là bas. Au fait Ron, Gabrielle Delacour te passe le bonjour.

Le rouquin rougit tandis que le regard d'Hermione se fit plus dur.

-Arrêtes de fantasmer, Ron, elle est la sœur de ta future belle-sœur, dit Harry en lui donnant un coup de coude.

-Comment t'a pu entrer à Poudlard, demanda Hermione. Je veux dire, avec Tu Sais Qui et la guerre qui va se préparer... C'est difficile d'entrer à Poudlard, surtout avec Dumbledor. Pourquoi es-tu partie de Beauxbâtons ?

-Disons que... J'ai lancé un sort de trop...

-Un sort de trop ? Demanda Ron.

-A mon cousin. Enfin, au départ il lui était destiné mais il a touché un prof.

-Et tu t'es fait virer parce que tu as touché un prof par accident pendant un cours ?

Rose secoua la tête.

-Non on se faisait un duel magique, une nuit dans un couloir. Et on s'est fait chopés. Une fois, en passant, ça allait, mais vu qu'ils nous ont attrapés trois fois depuis le début du trimestre, ils m'ont viré.

-Tu as fait trois duels magiques en un trimestre ? Demanda Seamus pendant que Ron prenait un air ravi et Hermione un air choqué.

-Non, ils nous ont juste attrapé trois fois. Mais on s'en faisait presque toutes les nuits.

-C'est pas étonnant que tu te sois fait virer, alors, commenta Neville.

Elle haussa les épaules.

-Et comment es tu entré ? Demanda Harry.

-A Poudlard ? Par piston. Mon oncle travaille ici.

-C'est qui ?

-Smith. Le nouveau prof qui n'a jamais croisé la route d'un peigne.

Ils continuèrent de discuter tranquillement jusqu'à la fin du repas. À l'heure d'aller se coucher, Rose s'excusa au près d'eux et partit. Une fois dans leur vieux dortoir, Harry et Ron discutèrent.

-Ils ne te rappelle vraiment personne les nouveaux profs ?

-Je sais pas, dit Harry. J'ai l'impression de les avoir déjà vu, mais j'arrive pas à me rappeler où.

Ron se redressa.

-Tu crois que tu pourrais les avoir vu avec Tu Sais Qui, dans une de tes visions ?

Harry haussa les épaules.

-Je ne sais pas.

Entre ça et le mystère Malfoy, son année allait être encore bien remplit.

* * *

_1. Noël Clarck et Matt Smith : Oui, je sais, c'est mal d'utiliser les noms d'acteurs de Doctor Who... Mais que voulez-vous, j'adore cette série. Sortie de mes allusions douteuses, ces noms ont une certaine importance, que vous verrez dans la deuxième partie._

_2. Rose Tyler : Pareil que le premier commentaire. C'est le prénom qu'elle a, alors je ne peux pas en changer, et le nom de famille à suivit automatiquement..._

_Pour ce qui est de la suite, je la posterait la semaine prochiane où la semaine d'après. Je ne sais pas combien de chapitre elle va faire probablement trois ou quatre (ils seront plus long que celui là). Il y a une deuxième partie qui est prête et qui sera en quelque sorte le début de cette histoire. Cette partie là est replacer dans la deuxième partie, vers la fin. Je suis nulle pour expliquer ce genre de chose et je suis tenté de vous sortir wibbly wobbly timey wimey stuff, pour ce qui comprendront. Vous comprendrez tout à la fin, vous inquiétez pas._

_Si vous avez des questions ou des remarques pertinentes elles sont les bien venuis. Mais pitiez évitez les messages style : c'est nulll! ou c'est trop biennn! sans explications. Pitiez abstenez vous._

_Sur ceux mes enfants je vous souhaite une bonne soirée (il est présentement 22h00) et en espérant que vous vous êtes bien amusé._

_A bientôt pour une prochaine suite, _

_Axell._


End file.
